Grasspelt
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Drowned |kit=Grasskit |warrior=Grasspelt |starclan resident=Grasspelt |mother=Icewing |father=Mintfur |sisters=Petalfur, Nightsky, Breezeheart |brothers=Beetlewhisker, Pricklekit |mentor=Unknown |app=Unknown |livebooks=Outcast, ''Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Omen of the Stars, Crowfeather's Trial, Bramblestar's Storm, Novellas |deadbooks=Unknown }} Grasspelt is a light brown tom. Grasspelt was a RiverClan warrior under Leopardstar's and Mistystar's leaderships in the lake territories. He was born as Grasskit to Mintfur and Icewing alongside Beetlewhisker, Petalfur and Pricklekit. After earning his warrior name, Grasspelt befriending Bumblestripe and Briarlight and wondered where the latter was after a few Gatherings. He drowned during the Great Storm and joined StarClan. History In the Power of Three arc ''Outcast Eclipse Long Shadows Sunrise : In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''The Fourth Apprentice He has now earned his warrior name, Grasspelt, along with Beetlewhisker and Petalfur. Fading Echoes Night Whispers Sign of the Moon :At the Gathering, Grasspelt asks Bumblestripe why Briarlight hadn't been at a Gathering for a while. When Dovewing answers that she has been busy like the rest of the cats, Grasspelt looks disappointed, but then goes back to where his own Clan is gathering. The Forgotten Warrior The Last Hope In the ''Super Editions ''Crowfeather's Trial : Bramblestar's Storm :Grasspelt is killed during the storm that floods the territories of all four Clans. After the storm passes and the waters begin to recede, the Clans meet for a Gathering. When asked how things have been since the storm, Mistystar tells Bramblestar that RiverClan lost both Grasspelt and Pebblefoot during the flooding. In the ''Novellas ''Hollyleaf's Story Mistystar's Omen :Mistyfoot asks Grasspelt to lead a hunting patrol before sunhigh consisting of Icewing, Minnowtail, and Mossypaw. Mistyfoot mentions that they only managed to catch two tiny minnows, before setting out again. :When Duskfur asks Mistystar if there was someway to keep the kits away from the stream, she says she'll see if she can get Grasspelt to do something about it. :Grasspelt, Icewing, and Mintfur are called upon by their leader to go hunting with her beyond the border, and are all bristling with excitement. Grasspelt says that it makes sense to go hunting beyond the border since they didn't have enough prey around the camp. He curses under his breath every time he loses his footing while walking along the muddy bank. When the patrol sees kittypets, he growls, and responds in the positive when Mistystar asks if they'd be too lazy to hunt. :He manages to kill baby mice in some brambles, and when Mistystar praises him for finding some fresh-kill, he shrugs and says it's hardly enough to replace a lake full of fish. They then return to camp with their prey. Dovewing's Silence : Character pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Icewing: Father: :Mintfur: Sisters: :Petalfur: :Nightsky: :Breezeheart: Brothers: :Beetlewhisker: :Pricklekit: Niece: :Brackenpelt: Nephews: :Jayclaw: :Owlnose: Tree Quotes External links * Notes and references de:Wiesenfellfi:Ruohokarvaru:Травникfr:Plume d'Herbenl:Graspels Category:RiverClan cats Category:Warriors Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Males Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Minor characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Deceased characters Category:StarClan cats Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:Crowfeather's Trial characters